


Roses mean love, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac's inner monolouge, Good at hiding feelings!Jehan, M/M, flowers as a declaration of love, pining!courf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac develops a crush on Jean Prouvaire, his good friend. What to do know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses mean love, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehancourf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehancourf/gifts).



> This isn't done yet, forgive me.

Courfeyrac walked into the meeting, expecting the usual ridiculous shenanigans. Grantaire vs. Enjolras (just make-out already!) debates, making it not even halfway down the agenda, everyone getting blackout drunk, a couple injuries, a couple things that made him grateful that he had few memories the next day, the usual. 

“Mi amigos!” He shouted to announce his presence. He slumped onto a couch between Jean Prouvaire and Combeferre, who were arguing passionately about something in about three different languages at once. 

“Sorry to bother you two, but what happened this time? And can we at least try to keep it in English?” Courfeyrac asked the two of them, hoping that this wasn’t going to escalate like last time. He cringed at the thought of last time.

“I say moths are better than flying squirrels, Jehan here thinks flying squirrels are better.“ Combeferre replied (in English thankfully), before returning to the heated debate between them with hurried Korean. Courfeyrac decided to sit back and just watch this spectacle unfold. 

He was amused with the site of this, when suddenly he felt something unusual. A fluttering in his stomach and a sudden heat from where his and Jehan’s legs were touching. That was odd. They’d touched hundreds, maybe thousands, of times before and this had never happened before. 

But then Jehan casually flung their arm over Courf’s shoulder and Courf died a little inside because he finally understood what he was feeling. He had a crush on Jehan. A crush. On Jehan. Jehan! Jehan, of all people. 

He had no clue where these feelings came from so suddenly but the only course of action was to wait it out and hope it went away soon. Or… or he could pursue it and hope that Jehan might give him a chance. 

Being Courfeyrac (the most indecisive person in the world), he had to think this over. Maybe he could get someone else’s opinion. But who? He was the person everyone went to for love advice, so shouldn’t he know? But it wasn’t that easy.

Jehan’s voice cut through his thoughts, “Are you feeling okay? You’re look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“A ghost? Where? I’ll just… be… bye!.”

He got a couple curious looks in his rush out the door, but he chose to ignore them in favor of getting to privacy. 

 

He lay in bed that night, wondering what on earth he would do now. He had a couple choices:

Number 1: fake illness to avoid Jehan. 

Number 2: outright confront them about his feelings and hope that they reciprocate them.

Number 3: ignore the feelings until they went away.

Number 4: not-so-subtly flirting with them. 

As he considered the pros and cons of each (and there were plenty), he figured that number 2 was just plain crazy, number 1 would raise too much suspicion and he couldn’t really keep it up for too long, especially from them, number 3 would be impossible, so that left number 4. Flirting. With Jehan. Until they realized it. Well, it’s better than nothing, he supposed. But was it really? 

Would it be better to just pull a Grantaire and pine drunkenly from afar? What if Jehan actually had a brain and realized? Would they too choose to ignore it or what? Confront him about it? Probably. 

As his thoughts wandered off into the territory of what would happen if they did hook up, he came to the sudden realization that the only possible way to make his fantasies come true (and there were plenty) was to start flirting. And Courfeyrac had made his decision.

 

“You want to go out to the flower shop later to pick up some orchids? I have a desperate need for 7 orchids and I’d love if you’d come with me. Please? Pretty please with ice cream (later) on top?” Jehan’s text read. Courfeyrac inwardly groaned, then instantly picked his mood up because he would get a chance to begin his plan to win their heart. 

“Sure. Come by in ten.” Courfeyrac texted him back.

He paced back and forth, preparing himself mentally (and physically) while trying to come up with a game plan. When the doorbell rang after what felt like forever and just a moment, he answered it anxiously. “You ready? Of course you are. You always are… C’mon! Let’s go! What are you waiting for? Let’s do this thing!”

Courfeyrac grabbed Jehan’s hand (even though physical contact wasn’t a very good idea at this point) and dragged him the few blocks to the flower shop. By the time they got there, they were both laughing gleefully, having the time of their lives.

 

As Jehan was not so quickly browsing the selection, Courfeyrac was having his own fun. He had picked out a bouquet of red roses, planning on sneaking them to Jehan.


End file.
